


Now, She Listens

by SimplyShelbs16



Category: Alice (TV 2009)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fictober 2019, Gen, Hatter's heart is breaking, Hurt/Comfort, charlie is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 13:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: Written for Day 3 of Fictober! A drabble that takes place after Alice leaves with Jack to see Caterpillar. Hatter makes an important realization, thanks to Charlie.





	Now, She Listens

_“I wish you all the luck in the world, Alice.”_

_ “You’re coming with us, Hatter.”_

_ “I don’t think I figure into the future king’s plans.”_

_ “He’s coming with us.”_

* * *

_“Hey. I wouldn’t wanna go with this guy, anyway.”_

_ “What will you do?”_

_ “Me? Ya kiddin’? I’ll be fine. Believe me. You’re better off with this guy. Go.”_

* * *

Hatter watched as Alice left with Jack Heart or Chase or whatever his name was. His heart clenched at the sight. “Now?” he muttered. “Now you listen to me?”

This must be some cruel punishment. He had fought tooth and nail with Alice trying to get her to listen to him just once, and this was the moment she chose to take his advice. Jack really was a lucky guy. After all the guy did to her, and she still chose him.

“What now, Harbinger?” Charlie asked.

“She chose him,” was all Hatter said. “She never listened to a word I said until I told her that she’d be better off with the king.”

“If I’m not mistaken, Just Alice has trust issues that could rival your own. I don’t think she chose him, Harbinger,” Charlie told him.

“What are ya crowin’ about?” Hatter asked impatiently.

“When the king told her to go with him, she did not move. But then, you told her she’d be better off if she went with him. That, my dear Harbinger, is trust. She trusted your judgement for her safety,” Charlie pointed out.

Before Hatter could retaliate with sarcasm, he let the knight’s words sink in…Alice did trust him. Charlie’s observations were spot on. She had argued with Jack—fought against going with the king—until he told her to. No matter how his heart was breaking, he prided himself in knowing that Alice Hamilton trusted him, and somehow, that was everything. 


End file.
